


Dear Evan Hansen, won't you Be More Chill?

by Splashtail



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Into New Jersey they go, M/M, Moving, ginger jeremy, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashtail/pseuds/Splashtail
Summary: It'll be hard being the new kid again for Evan Hansen. But this school seems a bit............... freakier.





	Dear Evan Hansen, won't you Be More Chill?

It's quite early when the family arrives at the new town. It's still dark, even. Quite quiet, except for a turned down radio and the sound of snoring from one side of the car. Despite it all, neither of the boys wake up. It almost wants to make the older woman who’s driving chuckle.

5:35 am

A blond boy's head falls against the window, bobbing and shifting along with the movements of the car. He's rather quiet in sleep, despite the nightmares he’s been having lately. It’s nice to see him getting some better sleep at the very least.

All the while, brown haired boy's glasses slip down his freckled face in sleep. His snoring is loud, and he drools in his current state. It’s gross, and quite unattractive. Nonetheless, it was good for him to sleep- despite how drooly and noisy he was.

It's 5:40 am now.

They're getting closer to their destination, despite it all. A sigh escapes the driving woman's lips, and she runs her fingers through her hair. Her eyes come to rest in the mirror in the mirror, and she eyes the sleeping boys.  
Oh, it’s ever so quiet. So peaceful. She takes a deep breath, smiling tiredly. They’ve been in the car for a few days by now, and she was glad they were getting at least some sleep.

5:57 am. They’d be arriving soon.

The blond’s fingers twitches in sleep and he bumps in the slightest against the door. The older woman spies this the best she can while driving, huffing to herself. It wouldn’t be long before he woke up, knowing him. Although, he continues to twitch absently, he doesn’t wake until much later.

It’s around 6:40 am when they finally arrive. Yes, yes- it’s much later than the last time, but does that really matter?

It’s difficult for the women to wake the boys up- of course, the blond wakes on his own accord, but the freckled child- he is not as easy to wake. He’s slumped against the car door, drooling.  
The blond boy takes it upon himself to wake the sleeping boy.  
“Hey- we’re here, come on, get up-” An exhausted moan escaped him, but he blinks. He shoves his glasses back up his nose, with a grunt.  
“Morning, sleepyhead.” The shorter boy simply responds with a yawn.

It’s around 3:26 pm when the furniture is done being put in the house.They’d finish unpacking when they weren’t exhausted already.

Now, who were these people and how did they get into this mess? 

The older woman, the driver- was Heidi Hansen, mother of one of the boys. She had beautiful, blond hair and blue eyes that went well with them. Although, she did have wrinkles (from so much stress)- she didn’t look all too old, being quite beautiful. She’s very sweet, but tired- working a lot to take care of her son. One of the reasons they moved to this.

The blond boy, obviously the son of Heidi Hansen now- was Evan Hansen. You might recognize him! That might even be the reason you’re reading this fic now. Or maybe not. This young man wears a striped blue polo shirt, and khaki shorts. He has mismatched scars, and is the other main reason they moved here. He’s rather quiet, picking at some skin.

Now the last boy- it was a mystery why he was here. His name is Jared Kleinman. Yes, you might be asking- “You mean the Insanely Cool Jared Kleinman” and yes, I do! This short, pudgy, freckled boy with glasses doesn’t really have a reason to be here. Or does he? We might figure that out soon enough. Dressed in a light brown t-shirt along with a reddish-brown button-up shirt and jean shorts. 

Jared Kleinman strolls around the new house like he owns the place. He grins, teeth bucky as ever.

Later- it’s unknown how much later, there’s the sound of Heidi’s voice.

“Are you two sure you’re going to be ready for Middle Borough on Monday, right?”  
This was sure going to be a crazy, new experience.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know- overused title tbh. I'll be working on this, so enjoy it! This is basically a chapter to start off of, so I'm sorry that it's a bit short. Enjoy, tho! I promise, I'll try to make the chapters longer next time!! ;;;


End file.
